1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to spinal implants. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to expandable intervertebral implants for insertion into an intervertebral space between adjacent vertebrae of a human spine.
2. Description of Related Art
The human spine is a complex mechanical structure including alternating bony vertebrae and fibrocartilaginous discs that are connected by strong ligaments and supported by musculature that extends from the skull to the pelvis and provides axial support to the body. The intervertebral discs provide mechanical cushion between adjacent vertebral segments of the spinal column and include three basic components: the nucleus pulposus, the annulus fibrosis, and two vertebral end plates. The end plates are made of thin cartilage overlying a thin layer of hard cortical bone that attaches to the spongy, cancellous bone of the vertebral body. The annulus fibrosis forms the disc's perimeter and is a tough outer ring that binds adjacent vertebrae together. The vertebrae generally include a vertebral foramen bounded by the anterior vertebral body and the neural arch, which consists of two pedicles and two laminae that are united posteriorly. The spinous and transverse processes protrude from the neural arch. The superior and inferior articular facets lie at the root of the transverse process.
The human spine is highly flexible, capable of a high degree of curvature and twist in nearly every direction. Genetic or developmental irregularities, trauma, chronic stress, and degenerative wear, however, can result in spinal pathologies for which surgical intervention may be necessary. A disc may become damaged or diseased, reducing intervertebral separation. Reduction of the intervertebral separation may reduce a height of the disc nucleus, which may cause the annulus to buckle in areas where the laminated plies are loosely bonded. As the overlapping laminated plies of the annulus begin to buckle and separate, circumferential or radial annular tears may occur. Such disruption to the natural intervertebral separation may produce pain, which may be alleviated by removal of the disc and subsequently maintaining the natural separation of the vertebrae. In cases of chronic back pain resulting from a degenerated or herniated disc, removal of the disc becomes medically necessary.
In some instances, a damaged disc may be replaced with a disc prosthesis intended to duplicate the dynamic function of a natural spinal disc. In other cases, it may be desirable to fuse adjacent vertebrae of a human spine together after removal of a disc. This procedure is generally referred to as “intervertebral fusion” or “interbody fusion.” Intervertebral fusion has been accomplished with a variety of techniques and instruments. In some instances intervertebral fusion has been accomplished by placing structural bone or interbody fusion cage implants filled with bone graft material (e.g., morselized bone) within an intervertebral space where the spinal disc once resided. Fusion cage implants have been generally successful in promoting fusion and maintaining suitable disc height. Insertion of fusion cage implants, however, may be difficult. For example, fusion cages inserted from a posterior approach are generally limited in size by the space between the nerve roots which the implant is moved through during insertion. Moreover, as the distance between vertebral end plates is reduced, the height of the intervertebral space is reduced, thereby limited the size of implants introduced into the space, and often requiring distraction (e.g., spreading of the vertebrae) to achieve a suitable separation of the vertebrae. To address these concerns, some implant designs include expandable implants. Expandable implants may include an undeployed/contracted configuration during insertion into the intervertebral space and may be expanded once inserted into the intervertebral space. Expansion may provide an expanded height to maintain a suitable separation of the vertebrae. Ideally, such expandable implant assemblies that are expanded within the intervertebral space may reduce potential trauma to the nerve roots and yet still allow restoration of disc space height. Unfortunately, the expandable implants may increase design complexity, may increase the complexity during implantation, may be unstable, or the like.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide an expandable implant technique that provides a simple and reliable solution for intervertebral fusion.